Can you keep a secret?
by lontemii
Summary: this is a remake of my stories avatar x nowi so yah robin the avatar and nowi love each other but keep it a secret find out more by reading, i dont own fire emblem. sexaul theme.


Hey everybody I thinks its time to check out just whats going on with the shepherds mainly Robin and lets start off with whats Robins doing.

(Robin's tent)

"*Sigh* This is more like it." the tactician said with a smile."Just me and a book peace and quiet."

"Roooooobin!" a female voice shouted.

"Ahhh!" The voice scared the man so much he fell back on his chair.

The young looking women poked her head in the tent looking around for the man.

"Robin! You in here?!" She shouted.

"Behind the desk,Nowi." He groaned.

Nowi walked behind the desk and kneeled and both knees and pot her right hand on his forehead to make sure he was OK. "

"Awww Roby was taking a nap behind his desk thats so cute." Nowi said.

"I wasn't sleeping." Robin said sitting up."You yelled so loud I fell off my chair."He stood up and set the chair back up straight. He then reach his hand down to her to help her up and she accepted.

"Thanks Roby your always so nice." She said.

"Roby?" He asked.

"Yah your like my best friend here so I had to give you a nickname." She said.

"Oh thank you,Nowi." I said couldn't help but smile to her.

"But I'm sorry I didn't mean to cause you head trauma." she appolajiv.

"You didn't give me head trauma,but man did that hurt like the time you threw that rock at me." He said.

"Hehe, yah sorry." She said."But I was wondering i we could spend sometime together."

She looked at me with those big purple eyes and I was suckered in.

"Fine." He said.

"Yah!" she cheered."Thats so super B!"

"Well I was reading a book so would you like to read it with me?" He asked.

"Yah it's story time!" She again cheered.

"Well I'm glad your exited so pull up a chair." He said.

"I rather just sit on your lap." She said.

"Don't you think your a little old for that?" He said turning to not show his burning face.

"Who cares for my age, common no one will know it will be our little secret K."She said winking at him.

(Robin's POV)

:I can't tell if shes doing this on purpose or not!: Robin shouted to himself. "OK fine get on." I sat on the chair. She then hoped on my lap.

"Yah!" She cheered."So what are we reading now?"

I tried my hardest to ignore that she was sitting on my lap but it was the hardest thing I have ever where's a Risen to stab you in the back when you need one?

"I was reading this book on the history of past heros like Marth and Ike." I said.

"Ohhhhh bo there's no pictures just a lot of words!" She said in disappointment.

"Well its supposed to have lost of words this book it about people from like 3,000 years ago." I said.

"Wow that so cool thats older then me." she said smiling.

"Yah I guess it is."I said.

"Hey,Roby." Nowi said looking back at me.

"Yes,Nowi?" I said looking back.

"Can you keep a secret?" She asked.

"For you I can." I said. I mentally slapped myself for saying that out loud.

"Great cause I have something important to tell you!" She shouted excitedly.

"Well Im all ears." I said smiling.

"I'm in love." She whispered.

I swear to the gods I thought my heart was going to burst hearing that I wanted to just find out who it was and drive my sword threw his chest!

"Oh...well...uh...who's the lucky man?"i struggled to say.

"Well he's you of course ."She said as if it's that normal.

"Wait...what?" I said wanting to hear her say it again.

"I said I love you, silly." She said.

"Wow Nowi I can't even begin to tell to the gods how happy I am to hear that but...it wouldn't work." I said choking on my words.

"Awwww but why?"She said with a very big amount of disappointment.

"You are like 1,000 years old and look so young." I said."People may not except us."

"Well who says they haft to know?" She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"We don't tell anyone else about us." She said.

"You know that might work." I said with the biggest smile I ever had.

"You mean it?" She asked getting off of me.

I stood up looking down at her then i gave her a heart warming hug.

"Yes,Nowi."i said.

"Roby?" Nowi asked.

"Yes,Nowi." I said.

"Plz let's make this night special and do what another manakete would do to me." She said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Mark me as your own." She said.

"Wait what?!" I shouted.

"Do what grown ups do with each other." She said.

"But we just got together." I said.

"I don't care!" She yelled."I know I love you and I want to be together for ever so plz?"

"OK for you." I said.

Without warning she jump to me wrapping her legs to my waist and her arms around my neck while I wrapped my arms around her pressed her lips furiously against mine while my hands roamed around her naked back under her cap.I laid us down on the floor of my tent and then the passion of the heat took over.

FIN

Ok give your opinion on this and thank you Temporary Permanent for your help.


End file.
